


All the stars in the sky

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eating Disorder, Hospital, M/M, Trigger Warining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story where Tsukishima Kei absolutely hated hospitals, that is until he met Yamaguchi...
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 40





	All the stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give an eating disorder trigger warning, please DO NOT READ IF EATING DISORDERS TRIGGER YOU!!!! otherwise enjoy

The class seemed to go by too quickly for Tsukishima Kei, not because he loved school or anything but he wasn’t ready to go see his dad. His dad was never around much since he was a doctor, but every once in a while his father would take him to work. When Kei was younger it was the coolest thing to see all the hospital machines and the doctors. That's what a hospital is in most kids’ eyes, but as he got older he started to realize how awful it was there. It was his first year of middle school, his dad had gotten home early. When Kei went to see his father he saw it, he was taking drugs.  
Despite his extreme hate towards hospitals, he found himself walking down the street. Shifting his gaze to the noisy ambulance on his left. Just hit me. He semi joked to himself before opening the doors. “Kei!” His father exclaimed, “I have a couple of appointments that came up unexpectedly, can you come tomorrow instead.” He chuckled while Kei rolled his eyes. What a waste of worrying.  
“Sure.” Tsukishima walked out, before being interrupted yet again.  
“E-excuse me.” He felt a thin hand on his shoulder.  
“Yes.” He started to turn around.  
“I-I’m trying to find the bathroom, could you help me.” Tsukishima came to a full stop when he turned around, his honey-brown eyes widening as he stared at the beautiful boy in front of him.  
“Sure.” He began walking, the boy following behind him.  
“I’m Yamaguchi by the way,” Yamaguchi said in an attempt to break the silence.  
“Like I care.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.  
“O-oh sorry.” Yamaguchi stared at his converse.  
“Tsukishima Kei.” He turned left, pointing to the bathroom door. Yamaguchi relieved himself, opening the door to find Tsukishima waiting for him.  
“Why are you still here?”  
“You’re probably gonna get lost again.” He said, ruffling Yamaguchi’s green hair.  
“Sorry, Tsukki.” (GOMEN TSUKKI. Sorry.) Yamaguchi looked into his golden eyes.  
“Tsukki?” He chuckled a little at the ridiculous name.  
“So-sorry, that was dumb of me.” He turned away from the taller male.  
“I guess I’ll let it slide, so where are you going next .”  
“I’m in 7s.”  
“How the heck did you get on the first floor?” Tsukki resisted the urge to facepalm intensely.  
“It’s confusing.” Yamaguchi chuckled. “How do you know your way around so well? I’ve been here for a while and I still lose my way all the time.”  
“Oh,” Tsukishima’s mood started to fall a little. “My dad works here.”  
“Oh, cool!” Yamaguchi smiled innocently. “I’m here because…” Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around his stomach looking down a little whilst trying to get the words out.  
“You don’t need to tell me,” Tsukishima assured him. The two headed to rehab in comfortable silence. Tsukki, secretly staring at Yamaguchi noticed plenty of things about him. The most concerning thing however was his weight. Yamaguchi was thin, but not thin in the way Tsukki was. It seemed unhealthy, his bones were showing slightly which caused the blonde to feel anxious about Yamaguchi.  
“This is my room!” Yamaguchi smiled. That’s what made Tsukki’s heart race, that smile. “Oh, could I have your phone number?” Yamaguchi looked down, “just in case I get lost.” Tsukki chuckled a bit and pulled out his phone.  
“Here, enter yours,” Tsukishima smirked a little.  
The following day wasn’t as miserable as Tsukki thought it would be. His father spoke to him for a brief forty minutes before letting him stick around in the waiting room. However, Tsukki didn’t stay in the waiting room. Instead, he found himself walking up to rehab.  
“You busy?” He texted Yamaguchi.  
“Nu, Y?” Yamaguchi replied before hearing his door open.  
“Tsukki?!” Yamaguchi sat up.  
“Hey.” Tsukishima waved before sitting on a chair near the window. “What’s up.”  
“I was just reading an article on dinosaur fossils,” Yamaguchi said, pointing to the article on his phone. He then moved over to the chair next to Tsukki holding a bag of chips. “You want some?” Yamaguchi smiled at Tsukki. Tsukishima reluctantly picked one up, still feeling concerned for Yamaguchi’s health despite the fact they are in a hospital.  
“Guess what Tsukki?!”  
“Hmm?”  
“The doctor said I’ve been doing so well, and next week I’m gonna be able to leave!” Yamaguchi smiled. “I’m gonna get to go to high school!” Tsukki thought to himself that Yamaguchi looked like a happy puppy.  
“Oh really? Where are you gonna go?”  
“Karasuno!”  
“That’s where I go to school ya know,” Tsukki said as if that didn’t shock him in the slightest.  
“Really Tsukki?!” The following week the two met up every day, just learning things about each other. Tsukki even helped Yamaguchi pack up his things.  
On the first day back at school Tsukki met Yamaguchi at the entrance. His school uniform made Yamaguchi look so formal.  
“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi ran up to Tsukki with a smile on his face.  
“Hey, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima patted the freckled boy on the head.  
“Wanna know what I noticed about you Tsukki?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You're super tall!” Yamaguchi looked up to Tsukki’s face as if to exaggerate Tsukki’s vertical giftedness. “How tall are you?”  
“About 190 centimeters.”  
“W-wow.” Yamaguchi blushed. When the two walked into the school building they were immediately met with Hinata Shoyo and Tobio Kageyama.  
“Hey, Tsukishima! Who’s your new friend???” Hinata jumped up and down. While Kageyama silently stood there drinking a box of milk.  
“Let’s go Yamaguchi.” Tsukki beckoned to Yams.  
“Tsukkii, who are they!?”  
“No clue.”  
“Heyyy!!” Hinata pouted.  
Tsukki ignored Hinata and continued walking. Tsukki sighed and continued to walk away as Hinata whined to Kageyama. Their first day of school was quite uneventful, which was fine by Tsukki. The two met up after school at the convenience store, they did this for about a month to the point Tsukki considered Yamaguchi his best friend and vice versa. Well more like “best friend.” That was until Tsukki caught a fever and things went downhill.  
Yamaguchi was aware Tsukki wasn’t going to school which wasn’t too bad because he managed to become friends with Hinata and Kageyama. But when Yamaguchi went to get them at lunch both of them were busy getting tutored by Yachi. Deciding it would be best no to bother them Yamaguchi sat on a bench outside.  
“It’s too bad Shima-chan is sick today!” Yamaguchi heard a girl say around the corner.  
“Yeah I was finally gonna confess to him!” he heard another say. The thought of a girl dating Tsukki created a knot in Yamaguchi’s stomach.  
“I thought you were going to do it a couple of days ago.”  
“I was but he’s never alone” she sighed.  
“Oh yeah, that clingy new kid is always with him.”  
“Wanna hear the rumor I heard about him.”  
“Ooh, what?”  
“I heard the reason he started school so late was that he was at a hospital.”  
“Oh wow, that’s so sad.”  
“I know right.”  
“I also heard that he had bulimia.” The girl said in a low voice, but not low enough for Yamaguchi not to hear. He could feel his stomach churn when he heard the term “bulimia”. Gripping his sides before running away. He didn’t know where to go, but he could feel something wrong. He needed to be alone, somewhere, somewhere. He had nowhere at the school he could go so he chose the next best thing, home. He knew it wasn’t smart but he had nowhere else to go and he needed to get rid of the lump in the back of his throat. When he got to his house he immediately sprinted to the bathroom. Griping his stomach and curling himself into a ball, resisting the growing urge. That is before he heard his house door open and remembered. He had texted Tsukki earlier telling him that he could borrow some cough medicine from his house if he needed it. It was too late. Yamaguchi hurled, feeling a large pain in the back of his throat, before hearing a knock at the bathroom door.  
“Is someone in there?” Tsukki asked.  
Yamaguchi couldn’t help but let out a whimper.  
“Yamaguchi?!” Tsukki yelled with worry in his voice.  
“Tsukki I’m okay.” Yamaguchi said, holding back tears.  
“Yamaguchi let me in!”  
“Tsukki real-”  
“I won’t hesitate to kick this goddamn door down!” Tsukki shouted.  
Yamaguchi opened the door, ashamed of himself. He looked down before feeling Tsukki’s arms wrap around him. “I’ve been worried about you.”  
“Why? I didn’t even feel this way until-”  
“It's just, ever since I met you I've felt like you were someone I had to protect. At first I thought it was because you were so small and innocent but I think I know why.”  
“Why?”  
“Stupid, I love you.”  
“H-huh?!” Before Yamaguchi could let out another word Tsukki pulled him into a passionate kiss before being pushed away by Yamaguchi. “Tsukki I just got sick!”  
“So what, I’m sick too.”  
“It's different.”  
“Fine,” Tsukki looked at Yamaguchi “ I guess you have a good reason to not throw up anymore.”  
“I guess I do.” Yamaguchi smiled.

Fin  
Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way through (or just skipping to the end :V) This is my first fic so I'm sorry if it was awful also I apologize if any of the hospital or eating disorder stuff was inaccurate I tried my best but I only have the power of the internet.


End file.
